Dance of The Sun and The Moon
by Clavilon
Summary: Katara is a dancer that comes back from summer to school, without knowing what's going to happen. Zuko is a rich boy who just came back from the boarding school where his father sent him. A modern take on this ship and on the characters of ATLA, with references and stories adapted to the Modern Era, with other ships included which are minor to the story.
1. chapter 1

_Hey! Thanks for deciding to read my story._

 _So this is a Modern!AU of Zutara, from Avatar : The Last Airbender._

 _It will include other ships, but they will be minor to the story._

 _It is the first time I write any Fanfiction, so if you have any advice, don't hesitate to tell me!_

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

 **KATARA's** **POV**

The alarm went off that morning and Katara couldn't remember why she had to be up that early in the morning. When she picked up her phone, she saw the date and remembered. It was the first day of school.

She got out of bed and picked up the clothes she was going to wear that day. Then, she took her mother's necklace and put it on. When she was ready, she got out of her room. She passed by her brother's room, which had the door open, and saw him still in bed and asleep. She entered the room and opened the curtains, the sun hitted him in the face and he was starting to wake up.

"Come on, Sokka!" she started to say "We're going to be late!"

"Shoo! Go away! More. Sleep. Please." Sokka answered, in a tired voice.

"No. No more sleep." She took the sheets and threw them to the floor. "Get up now."

"Ugh… Okay. Don't kill me." He emitted when he was starting to get up.

Katara left the room laughing, her brother always made her laugh. She went down the stairs, went to the kitchen and started to make coffee for both of them. Then, Sokka entered the kitchen and smiled at her.

"Good morning, grumpy cat." she greeted him with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Miss let's-interrumpt-my-brother's-beauty-sleep." he answered jokingly.

She laughed at that and started to serve the coffee when she saw it was ready.

"Hey, so, where's dad? Did he leave early to work again?" Sokka asked, with a hand on the back of his head.

"He's a cop, Sokka. It's either that or he never came home last night because he had a night shift." She replied, giving him his cup of coffee.

He took a sip of it and then nodded. The awkard silence always happened whenever they talk about their parents. Luckily, they changed the subject.

"So, are you going to try out for football today?" Katara asked.

"Well, no. Tryouts are next week, but I am going to train." he explained happily. "What about you? What are you going to do today?"

"Well, I'm meeting Suki at my locker when I arrive. She wants me to try out for cheerleading so that she can have a cheerleader friend that can be with her whenever she has any soccer game." just when she finished the sentence, she realised that she shouldn't have brought Suki up in the conversation. Sokka had a thing for Suki, and Suki had a thing for Sokka.

They probably would be dating if it wasn't for Yue, Sokka's _other_ thing. It was kind of a love triangle, and kind of anoying for Katara, since Sokka could not choose.

"Suki, huh?" Katara looked at him with a raised eyebrow after he said that, and he quickly started talking to try to avoid that look. "No, it's not like- I didn't mean- Anyway… Why would you try out for cheerleading? You're not the cheerleader type."

"That's what I told her, but she didn't listen." she took her phone and looked at the time. "We should get going if we want to arrive on time. "

Both finished their coffees and picked up their school bags. Sokka took the car keys and gave Katara her house keys. They got out of the house and went to the car. Sokka usually drives, so he got in the driver's seat.

"So, are you going to tell Suki that you are not trying out for it or not?" Sokka asked

"I'm going to tell her now, I hope she doesn't get angry." Katara answered

"Oh, please, it's Suki. She's not going to get angry for that." Sokka said, trying to defend her choice. "One question, tho… Why did Suki want you to try out? The Kyoshi Warriors are not in the school's Soccer League."

Katara looked at him, surprised he didn't know.

"She didn't tell you? She's trying to have the team on the League. I think the school accepted the request, those girls are amazing at soccer." she explained to him.

"Yes, they are. Especially Suki." Katara thought that he probably didn't even realise he said that out loud.

They arrived on time at school. When Sokka found a parking spot, they got out of the car and entered the building.

"See you later, little sister. I have to meet with the coach to talk about the tryouts" he stated before he left.

Katara started walking towards her locker where Suki was waiting for her.

"Hey, Suki" Katara said smiling

"Where were you? I've been here for almost 15 minutes!" she asked her

"Sorry, Sokka overslept. I hope you didn't get wrinckles on those 15 minutes…" Katara replied jokingly with sarcasm.

"Oh, alright. I forgive you" Suki laughed and then got back to the point of the meeting "I've got great news. The Kyoshi Warriors have been accepted on the school's Soccer League!" she was very excited.

"Oh my God! That is awesome Suki!" Katara hugged her, and then she remembered about the tryouts. "About that…"

Katara started opening her locker, she didn't know why she felt bad about that, she would understand.

"I'm not trying out for the cheerleading team." Those words came bursting out of her mouth.

"Why not? Don't you wanna cheer for me on the games?" Suki asked

"It's not that. I'll still go to your games, I'll probably go with Toph, but right now I don't want to focus on a cheerleading team. You know… I have to focus on dancing right now, and if I got in, it'll probably distract me." she explained, hoping she'll understand. Luckily for her, Suki did not really care much for the cheer team.

"It's alright." Suki agreed with a smile on her face "By the way, did you hear the rumor?"

"No, I didn't get my weekly e-mail." Katara answered sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. Okay, do you remember Zuko?"

"Spoiled-rich-bitch Azula's brother?"

Katara started to think of him, what happened to him? The last time she heard of him was one or two years ago, when his father sent him to a boarding school without further notice.

"That one."

"Yes, I remember. Why do you ask?"

"Well, apparently he's back from that boarding school. Someone saw him last week." Suki started to say

"He's back?" she remarked surprised

"Aha, but that's not all of the story" Suki continued "The person who saw him says that he has a scar."

"A scar?"

"A _burn_ scar. On his face. They say that someone burned his face"

"Oh my God. That sounds terrible." Katara stuttered, worried.

"People say that maybe Azula did it, or maybe his father." Suki told her.

"Oh, come on Suki. That family is known to be mean, and even evil. But burn his own son's face, that's too much."

Katara did not know Zuko that well, she did know his sister Azula. She was your tipical High School mean girl, and Zuko was known to be trouble, but he never seemed that bad to Katara. He was kind of misterious, the last time she saw him. She wondered if now he would be the same.

"Speak of the Devil…" Suki added, while nodding towards the door.

Azula and both of her minions, Mai and Ty Lee, entered the building followed by Zuko. When Zuko was walking he was looking to the floor, the people started whispering. Katara saw why when he passed by her, he had a scar on the left side of his face. Suddenly, he looked up, and Katara stared at him. He turned his head and looked at Katara, straight to her eyes. She looked at him, and she could feel the way he felt, somehow. She saw pain on his eyes, and people whispering everywhere he goes didn't make it easier. He kept walking, and she looked at Suki again.

"Were you just gazing into Zuko's eyes?" Suki teased, while raising her eyebrows

"No, I wasn't" Katara denied quickly

"Yeah, you were."

"No, I wasn't. "

"Okay, whatever you say." Suki changed the subject. "So, after practise I'm meeting with Toph to have a milkshake. Do you want to come?"

"Um… I've got dance practise after school today, but I can meet with you guys after that." Katara told her, as the school bell rang.

"Perfect! Then I'll see you later." Suki confirmed "I've gotta run, I've got Bio at first period"

"See you later, Suki"

Katara started walking towards her first class of the school year, which was History. As she was walking, she could only think of one thing. She wondered what happened to Zuko, and why, of all the people in that hallway, Zuko looked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**ZUKO's POV**

A woman knocked on Zuko's door that morning, she came to wake him up for his first day of school.

"Sir? Zuko?" the woman whispered when she entered the room. "It's time to wake up"

What she didn't know is that Zuko had been up for hours now, he only slept a couple of hours the past night. The thought of going back to school with that scar on his face made him want to stay in his room, with his door locked for the rest of the day.

"I'm already up." He said "Get out, I want to get dressed."

The woman left the room as soon as Zuko commanded it. He got out of bed and picked up some jeans and a red t-shirt. He took his phone and saw if he had any texts. He had none. He put his phone on his pocket, and went downstairs to the dinning room, where his sister Azula and his father, Ozai, were having breakfast.

"Good morning, brother!" Azula exclaimed

"I guess you didn't have to wait for me…" Zuko mumbled as he was going to his seat.

"Geez, Zuko, you didn't have to be such an emo this early." she added.

Zuko sat down on his seat, while staring at Azula with anger. The woman who tried to wake Zuko up that morning, placed a plate in front of him with a slice of toasted bread. Then, she left. Zuko started eating the toast with jam on it. He also had a cup of coffee on his left, and he drank a bit when he swallowed the bite of bread he had in his mouth.

"Aren't you going to say good morning to father? After all, because of him you are back from that awful boarding school." Azula grinned just by breaking the silence with that comment. She loved teasing Zuko, and not in a friendly way.

Zuko wanted to shout at Azula and leave that room, but he couldn't.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Good morning, father." He smiled falsely.

Ozai looked at him with a serious face, and didn't answer to his son. Zuko looked down to his plate. There was half a piece of bread there, but he wasn't hungry, so he didn't eat anymore.

"Well, since my big brother doesn't seem to be hungry, I think we should get going" Azula stated as she was getting up.

Zuko got up from his chair, when he saw Azula leaving the room.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Zuko." Ozai warned him.

"Don't worry, daddy. I won't let him get into any kind of trouble" Azula replied.

Zuko left the room after her. He took the car keys, but Azula snatched them out of his hands.

"Oh, I don't think so Zuzu." Azula mocked him "It's been so long, you might not even remember the way to school."

They both walked towards one of the cars they had in the garage and got inside. Azula started driving, but Zuko noticed she went a different way than the one the usually took.

"This is not the way to school, is it?" He realised

"Oh, so you _do_ remember!" she added, laughing.

"Yes, I do." he responded. "Where are you taking me?"

"Where's your sense of adventure, brother? You used to be fun."

"Azula, where are you taking me?" he insisted.

"Fine." she rolled her eyes. "We're going to pick up Mai and Ty Lee."

"Wait… Did you sai _Mai_ and Ty Lee?" he asked.

"Yes, I did." she confirmed, with an evil smile on her face.

"What the hell, Azula!" he raged

"What? Just because she's _your_ ex, it doesn't mean _we_ can't be friends." Azula teased.

Zuko didn't add a word. Azula knew that the last person he wanted to see was Mai. She knew that and she did it anyway. That's the kind of games that Azula liked to play. They arrived at Ty Lee's house, apparently Mai slept over at her house.

"Good morning, ladies" Azula greeted them.

"Good morning, Azula! Hey Zuko! You're back!" Ty Lee sang out as they got inside the car.

"Morning, Azula." she mumbled.

"Wow, Mai, always such a downer." Azula taunted.

"So, Zuko, tell us _all_ about that boarding school!" Ty Lee always had been a talkative person, it surprised Zuko the fact that Azula wasn't bothered by her. She usually hated people that were that happy. He guessed that it was because she had been friends with them since they were kids.

"It's a boarding school. There's not much to say." Zuko stated.

"I know, but was it cold or hot there? Was it a big fancy house or just an old school with beds? Did you eat well or the food was, like, super gross? And how were the teachers? Where there nice teachers or were there awful teachers? Did you make many friends? Oh! And where did you guys go when you wanted to have fun? Did you have a room full of games or was it just you playing on the playground? And-- " Ty Lee had a lot of questions more, but Zuko interrupted.

"Enough!" Zuko thundered

Ty Lee and the whole car got quiet after that shout that Zuko gave.

"Wow, someone's in a mood" Azula commented

"Those are not news to anyone." Mai added.

The whole ride was silent from that moment, Zuko could hear the wind pass by the car, and he could see Azula smile because of the fact that he got angry. They arrived at school and Azula parked in a very good spot, it probably belonged to someone who works there. Zuko didn't say anything, it's not like she is going to care. When they got out of the car, Zuko decided to apologize to Ty Lee, she didn't do anything wrong.

"Hey, Ty Lee" he called her. When she turned around, he continued. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for shouting at you in the car. You did nothing wrong, it's just that I'm nervous for today, and I don't know if--"

"Zuko, it's okay" Ty Lee comforted him "I get, I pushed and I shouldn't have. Don't worry."

"Thanks for understanding." he replied

"Now, go inside and don't be afraid" She encouraged him.

"I'll try" he added "and later, I'll be happy to answer every question you had in the car."

"Hey, both of you!" Azula shouted "Are you gonna keep us waiting or should we enter already?"

Ty Lee and Zuko started to walk fast so they could enter with them. Azula entered the building, and then Mai and Ty Lee followed her. Zuko stayed behind for a couple of seconds, but he suddenly started walking through that hallway full of students that hadn't seen him in two years. He could listen the whispers, he heard a few times the words "scar", "burn", "father" and "sister". Just with those four words he could imagine what they were saying. He was looking at the floor, he couldn't bear to look to all those people to the face. But, somehow, he rised his head. He looked to his left and he saw a girl, a beautiful girl with dark skin and blue eyes. They looked into each others eyes from a distance, he could see that she was not interested on gossiping about his scar. She was worried. He followed his sister and her friends when she stopped looking at him. Zuko wondered who that girl was, and why didn't she whisper about him the second she saw him. Even though the three girls were talking, he couldn't hear any word they were saying. His head was filled with thoughts of the girl he just saw. How could he be already thinking of this girl he had never met? Was he crazy?

"Probably I am" he answered himself in his mind.

"…Right Zuzu?" Azula asked. Apparently she said something before, but Zuko didn't hear what she said.

"What?" he replied

"Oh my!" Ty Lee laughed "You're really distracted, Zuko!"

"Yeah, I know that feeling" Mai replied, obviously talking about their former relationship.

"Ooh, burn." Azula teased, with a laughter after. Mai and Ty Lee laughted aswell.

Zuko rolled his eyes and took his phone out of his pocker to look what time it was.

"Hey, I gotta go meet the Guidance Counselor" Zuko changed the subject "I'll see you later"

He started walking towards the guidance counselor's office, luckily he remembered where it was. Zuko also hoped that he could change, he didn't want to be the 'trouble' that everyone thought he was. He wantes to prove that not everything is what it seems, but more importantly, he wanted to prove that he was _nothing_ like his father.


	3. Chapter 3

**KATARA's POV**

It was almost lunch time. As soon as the bell rang, everybody had already picked up all of their books and left the classroom. Katara was the last one to leave the classroom, since she had to finish writing some notes. When she left the classroom, Sokka appeared out of nowhere and put his arm around her.

"Hey, little sister!" he exclaimed "How's your day going so far?"

"It's great" she answered "How about yours? What happened with the coach?"

"It was good." he explained "We discussed a few things, he also gave me some tips on how should I train for the tryouts."

Then, a familiar face showed up on the hallway, it was Aang. Aang was a friend of Katara and Sokka. He was younger than both of them, but still, he was a very good friend to them.

"Hey! Aang!" Sokka shouted, so loudly that some people that were next to them actually got scared.

Aang turned around, and then smiled when he saw both Sokka and Katara.

"Hey guys!" he rejoiced

"How are you, little boy?" Sokka joked

"I guess I'm fine, how are you both?" Aang asked

"I'm fine, Aang" Katara asked "Thanks for asking"

"Well, I'm tired." Sokka added. "And hungry. Let's go to the cafeteria."

"You guys go, I'll meet you there with Suki" Katara replied before leaving.

She started going to Suki's locker. When she arrived there, Suki was texting with someone. Katara was surprised, not because she was texting, she was surprised because she was trying to hide her phone.

"Hello…" Katara spoke, suspicious of her

Katara apparently startled Suki. When she saw her, she instantly blocked her phone.

"Jeez, Katara, you startled me." Suki responded

"I can see that." She answered, still wondering about the text. So she asked her. "Who were you texting?"

"Who? Me? No one. Absolutely no one. Why do you ask?" she stuttered, and suddenly she got another text.

Katara looked at the screen, it was from Sokka. Katara started laughing, and Suki followed her right after.

"Suki, you don't have to hide this from me." she comforted her

" _Even_ if he's your brother?" Suki asked

"Even if he's my brother"

All the laughter suddenly faded from Suki's face. It seemed like she saw something or someone she didn't like. She looked at Katara and suddenly she realised who could be the one.

"Hey, Katara" someone said behind Katara.

She would recognise that voice anywhere. It was not someone Katara liked to see.

"Jet." she answered before she turned around.

Jet was Katara's first boyfriend. He was the leader of a gang, called the _Freedom Fighters_. They were a group of teenagers that basically were rebelling against 'the system'.

"Did you miss me?" Jet asked in a kind of seductive voice.

"Actually, no Jet. I haven't missed you." Katara answered boldly.

Jet faked that he was hurt, and then he laughed. It was like he thought she was kidding.

"Well, if you ever _do_ miss me, call me." he added before leaving.

As soon as he left, Katara and Suki started walking towards the cafeteria. They arrived there, picked up their food and then walked toward the table where Aang and Sokka were sitting.

"…I'm just saying, there _must_ be a reason they sent him there." Katara and Suki heard Sokka ending the sentence.

"What are you guys talking about?" Suki asked, as they were sitting down.

"Zuko" he answered

The answer alarmed Katara.

"What happened?" Katara asked, almost instantly.

"Nothing, we were just commenting his return." Sokka answered

As soon as he said that Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and Zuko entered in the cafeteria, looking at everybody as if they were more important than them.

"Speak of the devil…" Aang added as they passed by.

They sat at the table that was at the center of the cafeteria. Then, someone started walking towards the table where Katara and her friends were sitting: it was Yue.

Yue was a popular girl in the school, but she was not the typical "popular mean girl" cliche, she was a very nice girl. She had platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and the most beautiful smile. Also, she had a thing with Sokka, kind of...

"Hi guys!" she exclaimed, as she placed both of her hands on the table

"Yue" Sokka purred in a seductive way.

"Sokka" she responded, then she started talking about what she had to say "So, I'm doing a party this Friday night at my house, you are all invited."

"Awesome!" Sokka replied, excited "What time?"

"At ten p.m. " she stated "You'll be there?"

"We'll be there" Katara answered

"Great! See you Friday" she added before leaving.

Suki looked at Yue as she was leaving, probably thinking about how Sokka doesn't decide between both of them.

"Platinum Haired Princess..." Suki whispered sarcastically

Katara giggled, trying to hold her laughter. This whole "love triangle" was almost a joke to her.

Then the whole cafeteria got quiet. Zuko had just punched the table so strongly that everyone heard it. He started looking at everybody until his eyes found Katara's and he only looked at her. Everything was so silent that Katara could only hear her heartbeat and her breath. Yet, somehow, she could hear Zuko's breath. After a few seconds, he left the cafeteria walking quickly.

"Oh, come on, Zuzu! It was just a question!" Azula shouted before he opened the door.

Then, the whispers started. Everyone was wondering what happened that made him so mad. But all the whispers became loud conversations as soon as the bell rang.

For the rest of the day, no one had seen Zuko. Apparently he left school after the incident at the cafeteria. Katara was at her locker leaving some books when Suki came.

"So... Are you still in for the milkshake?" Suki asked

"Well, yeah. I'll meet you there when I finish dancing" she answered, as she closed her locker

"Right, I forgot about dance. Toph and I will meet you there." Suki added.

They both walked out of the building together. Sokka was waiting for Katara in the car. When she got there, she said goodbye to Suki.

"See you later!" Suki replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**ZUKO's POV**

After the _horrible_ first day of school, Zuko wandered around town thinking about everything that happened; about how her sister somehow always found a way to make him feel like he was nothing.

He reached towards his pocket to take his phone out, where he looked at the time. School ended almost an hour ago, so he figured he should get home already. But something stopped him. As he was walking near a building he started to hear music, a beautiful melody. He stopped in front of that building's door and listened for a bit of time, yet something told him maybe he should get inside. He went to open the door and, lucky for him, it wasn't locked. The door led to a hallway, with a staircase at the end. Zuko knew he shouldn't be there, but he didn't feel like he was doing something wrong. He walked to the end of the hallway and went up the staircase, the music started to get louder, and his heart started to beat faster. It was stupid, it was just some music playing in a random building, and yet he felt like there was something more. The thrill. The mystery. The feeling that there's something more. Or maybe he was just trying to have hope that there's something else in his life other that a family who treated him horribly, or that maybe there _could_ be something else.

When he got upstairs he saw another hallway, but this one had many doors, leading to different rooms. When he walked near one, he saw through the glass on it that this place was some kind of dance studio. He continued to follow the music until he arrived to the last door. He opened it and entered the room, where there was a girl dancing to the music.

The girl was dancing ballet. Zuko was amazed at how well she danced, it was almost hypnotic. But that hypnotic experience ended when the girl noticed he was there.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped. When she asked him that, Zuko realised he knew the girl. It was the same girl he saw at school earlier that day. He didn't know how to answer her, so he just stood there in silence, which only made the situation more uncomfortable.

"Well?" she insisted "Are you going to answer or are you going to wait to see if you disappear or something?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." he answered, finally. "I just listened the music and wanted to see where it came from"

As he was explaining the situation, she went to turn off the music. Zuko was kind off embarrassed, obviously. But it seemed she wasn't as bothered as it seemed.

"Do you usually follow the music you like into random buildings or was it just a one time thing?" she asked, jokingly. They both laughed at the comment, making the situation more comfortable for Zuko.

"Well, I've got to go. So, I hate to tell you this, but I have to close this place. " she added.

"Oh, okay. I had to go as well anyway."

The girl took her bag and they both walked to the door. When they got out of the building, she locked the door.

"It was nice meeting you…" that was the moment he realised he didn't even know her name.

"Katara" she stated before he could even ask the question, which made him smile for some reason.

"It was nice meeting you, Katara" he responded, still with a smile on his face.

"It was nice meeting you too, Zuko." as soon as she said that she started to leave. Then, Zuko realised he didn't tell her his name.

"Wait… I didn't tell you my name" he exclaimed, she was already far from him.

"That's right, you didn't!" she shouted before he could lose sight of her.

Zuko smiled again. He hadn't smiled in a long time, and maybe the feeling he had while going inside the dance studio wasn't stupid at all. Maybe it was a kind of sign. Maybe this was the beginning of Zuko's new life.

"Katara…" he whispered, before leaving to the horrible place he called home.


End file.
